


Red in the Ledger

by DarthCaligo



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 07:25:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10962504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarthCaligo/pseuds/DarthCaligo
Summary: A One-Shot. Bucky, now a member of the Avengers is having trouble coming to terms with his past actions as the Winter Soldier. Leave it to everyone's favorite super spy to help him.....





	Red in the Ledger

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any of the characters in this One-Shot, they all belong to Marvel Studios.

Natasha walked into the common area in Avengers Tower to pour herself some Vodka. Leave it to Stark to always keep alcohol on hand. She realized her choice drink was very Russian but if the shoe fits. That's when she noticed Barnes sitting silently on the sofa. He was his typically broody self but she could tell something was eating at him. His eyes had the distant look she recognized because she herself had it in her eyes far too often. She sat in the recliner across from him studying while sipping her vodka.

"You know broody is not a turn-on, I must admit Barnes."

Bucky looked up at her, "Hmm?"

Natasha smirked and shook her head, "Something on your mind?"

"Just in my own head, I get lost there sometimes."

"That is dangerous for people like us."

Bucky studied her thoughtfully for a moment, "What do you mean people like us?"

"Well Barnes, what I mean is those of us who have red in our ledger."

"I know why I got left behind on this mission, Stark still doesn’t trust me. Why are you here?"

Natasha sat her drink on the table in front of her, "I decided to stay so you and I can have a conversation."

Bucky sighed and looked down to the floor. He had a feeling this was coming, Romanoff seemed to find reasons to be near him the past few weeks, always studying his demeanor. It was starting to make him uncomfortable the way she seemed to know when he was feeling particularly low. 

"James, I see you suffering and you are not letting anyone in. Steve has known you for what, Sixty something years?"

Bucky had to stifle a chuckle, "Something like that."

"My point is Steve is like a brother and you won’t even let him in."

"Someone like Steve could never understand what I am dealing with. I committed so many horrible acts and caused so many so much pain. I don’t know how I can look at myself in the mirror ever again"

"James I’ve been where you are, before Clint found me I applied my skills in ways that would disgust most of the Avengers. You know what the difference between us is? I was fully aware when I did all those things. You had no control over what you did. You were a brainwashed tool of HYDRA."

"Natasha, I know but it was still me doing them. Stark does not trust me because I murdered his parents. I may have been brainwashed but I was fully aware during every mission they had me undertake."

Natasha sighed and took Bucky’s hand in her own, "James, it is time to move on. What you are doing right now is what matters. Leave the past in the past. With any luck, both of us will do enough good that our past misdeeds will be forgotten by everyone else. James, it is time for the WInter Soldier to die and stay buried."

For the first time in a very long time Bucky genuinely smiles, "Thank you, Natasha. Is this the speech Barton gave you?"

"I think it was something similar to this."

They both share a chuckle when they hear the Quinjet returning above them. Natasha looks at Bucky, "Lets go see what kind of crap we can give Stark."

Bucky looks at her before smirking and nods, feeling hopeful for the first time in quite a long time...

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Oneshot written as a present for fellow AO3 contributor, ForgottenChesire


End file.
